To provide for greater convenience, some doors in motor vehicles are now designed to open 180 degrees, so that the outer face of the door is parallel to the adjacent body panel. Some rear doors of motor vehicles such as minivans and sport utility vehicles are designed to open 270 degrees, opening until the outer face of the door is parallel to an adjacent side body panel. To prevent damage in the nature of scrapes and so-called “dings,” it is known to provide elastomeric bumpers on the body panels and/or doors so that the door or body panel engages the bumper when the door is fully opened. To hold the door open in this position, it is also known to attach magnets to the exterior surface of such bumpers.